


【团兵】笼中困兽13

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 这其实不是一辆真正的车





	【团兵】笼中困兽13

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧懒得打tag，上次更新大概是在一个月前了吧？……每次译车都觉得是在自己找罪受……愿你们看的开心

\--

  
熄灯后，埃尔文悄声下床走到了利威尔身边。

  
“站起来。”

  
利威尔照做了。距离上次他替埃尔文口交已经过去了差不多一周的时间，事实上自那以后几乎每个夜晚他们都会腻歪在一起，一等到熄灯就立即抓住机会去探索彼此的身体。这到底还是有些绝望且孤注一掷的意味，利威尔从不否认这点，他想大概是环境使然。尽管他每天都跟埃尔文待在一起，但平时他们鲜有机会能进行较为亲密的肢体接触。

  
利威尔踮起脚尖来亲吻埃尔文，后者则在同时配合地俯下身来。利威尔喜欢埃尔文接吻的方式：热切，而又谨慎。对待自己就像是对待一件珍贵的瓷器。

  
利威尔伸出手去打算解开埃尔文的制服，但后者却突然握住他的手，制止了他。埃尔文呼出的热气就吹在利威尔颈窝处，痒痒的，令人躁动。

  
“转过身去。”他说。“用手撑着墙。”

  
“你他妈—”

  
“照做就是。”埃尔文道，语气不容置疑。

  
利威尔发出了一声咆哮，但他还是照做了，双手贴在了墙上。

他并不是很喜欢这种姿势，因为如此一来他便无法看到埃尔文。利威尔可不喜欢对情况一无所知，但就当下而言，已经被情欲支配的他也没有精力再去在乎这些了。他等待着，双眼紧紧盯着面前的混凝土墙。

埃尔文解开了自己的衣服，一路将拉链拉到最底。

  
“现在脱下衣服，包括你的内裤。”

  
利威尔选择了顺从，抗拒着想要折好衣服的冲动而只是把它们扔到了床上。寒冷的空气刺激着利威尔光裸的肌肤，他微微颤抖着，身体却依旧因即将到来的事而兴奋。做完这一切后，他自己主动重新将手贴回了墙上，甚至都不需要埃尔文命令。

  
埃尔文的已经挺立起来的阴茎抵着他的后腰，他接下来所需要做的一切就是等待，等待埃尔文从后方对自己发动攻势。利威尔的身体颤抖着，垂下了头。埃尔文先微微拉开了两人之间的距离，然后又迅速贴了上来。利威尔肯定他听到了什么东西的声音。好奇地转过头去，却因为角度问题而只能看到个大概。直到埃尔文那沾满润滑油的手指贴上了他后穴的入口时，利威尔才明白了现在的情况。他的臀部猛的向前，指甲抓着墙壁。

  
“某个家伙欠过我一个人情。”埃尔文的语调不稳，有些犹豫“我可以吗？”

  
利威尔傻傻地眨了下眼。他们还从没有做过这种事，而埃尔文也不是个傻瓜——他早就注意到了一些小细节。过度的亲密会使利威尔感到紧张。不过现在他正在征求他的同意，他想要征得自己的允许而不是强上。埃尔文这种处理事情的方式击中了利威尔心里的某个地方。他是在寻求他的信任，他要知道利威尔是否已经做好了准备将自己交付于他。

  
“那你……”利威尔顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。“那你是不是也准备了安全套？”

  
“当然。”埃尔文回道。

  
利威尔点头应许了，此时他抵着墙壁的前臂也放松了下来。他将臀部抬高了一些，双腿张得更开。

  
“哦，”埃尔文道，呼吸粗重。“真是个乖孩子，利威尔。”

 

利威尔的身体因为手指的推进而颤抖。整个过程就像过了一个世纪那样漫长，后穴因为兴奋而紧紧夹着埃尔文。他几乎要无法呼吸了。埃尔文在给他做着扩张，用空闲着的那只手扶着他的臀部，挤入了第二根手指。

  
利威尔咬住了前臂上的皮肤。他们不能发出太大的声音，不然会引来狱警的关注。这是他们所必须遵从的最后一件事。但自己可能会被发现的想法也从某种程度上刺激了利威尔敏感的神经，使其变得更加兴奋。他配合埃尔文的动作前后摆动着自己的臀部，后穴热情的迎合着手指的侵入。当埃尔文加入了第三根手指时，利威尔听见了自己最后一丝理智崩弦的声音，他不得不用拳头猛锤了一下墙壁才忍住了没让自己哭喊出声。

  
两人的身体之间紧密的几乎没有一丝缝隙，埃尔文低下头在利威尔的脖子上留下了一串细碎的亲吻，却又不耐烦地加快了手指的速度，猛烈的快感逼得利威尔曲起了脚趾。

  
“够了，求求你，已经可以了”

  
埃尔文楞了一下，然后听话地抽出了手指。利威尔大喘着气，极不适应后穴传来的空虚感。他听见了安全套包装被撕开的声音，随即被埃尔文转了过来，面朝着金发的男人。他现在终于能看到他的脸了：面色潮红，眼中带着水汽。

  
利威尔就像惑人心智的海妖，而埃尔文则已经甘于沉溺于他的歌声之中，放弃了所有的一切。

  
埃尔文将他抱了起来，双手托着他的臀。利威尔的双腿几乎是本能地就环上了金发男人的腰，两手环住他的脖子，整个人都挂在了埃尔文身上。最初的几步摇晃后，利威尔便被压在了墙上。感受着埃尔文的阴茎一点点抵开了他的后穴，然后缓慢的深入。利威尔张开了嘴，却没有发出一丝呻吟。他只是保持着原来的姿势，等待着后穴的适应，双臂紧紧环着埃尔文的脖子，唯一能思考的事就是后穴正在被填满的快感。

  
“这他妈的太…”所有没说完的话都因为埃尔文开始缓慢抽插而堵在了喉咙里。

  
墙体给了他们完美的支撑面。现在看来没有选择在床上做真是个明智的决定，那些床板一定会因为他们的激烈动作而嘎吱作响，声音响到所有人都能听见。

  
埃尔文逐渐加快了抽插的速度，他几乎是支撑着利威尔全身重量的唯一支点。利威尔并不轻，而他却表现得毫不费力。埃尔文咬上了利威尔的脖子，舌头挑逗着那里敏感的肌肤，将他深深操进墙里。利威尔不知道自己还能压抑呻吟多久，只得死死抓着他的头发，不停地索取一个又一个亲吻。身下猛烈的撞击带来的快感让他无暇顾及其他。当埃尔文突然加速时，利威尔只能绝望地咬上他的下巴，乳头，以及亲吻来咽下难以自制的呻吟。

  
他的身体已经彻底为埃尔文所打开，金发男人的指甲刺进了他臀部的敏感肌肤，却不失为一种别样的快感。所有的一切都感觉太他妈的棒了。汗水让利威尔的背变得滑腻，几乎都要抵不住墙了。

 

“你真紧。”埃尔文的声音低沉而具有蛊惑，“而且完美。”

  
利威尔想要说些什么，却一开口就是破碎的呻吟。被快感占领的脑内一片混沌，几乎不能组成一个完整的句子。

  
“操，”他说“这他妈——啊——哦天哪。”

  
“嘘”埃尔文连忙道，半是抚慰，半是提醒他要保持安静。

  
利威尔现在已经不再在乎这点了——就让狱警来吧，来看看埃尔文是如何把自己操进墙壁里的。

  
利威尔再也忍不住，开始用手来套弄自己的阴茎。现在的他连脚尖都在颤抖，小腹逐渐涌来的刺痛感让他知道，自己就快到了。

  
“我要去了，”他尖声哭喊“埃尔文——”

  
没有想到的是埃尔文竟突然慢了下来，几乎不再给予他更多。利威尔发出了不满的呜咽声，扭动臀部催促着埃尔文快点干他。

  
“你在干什么？”他问“给老子动。”

  
埃尔文将头靠了过去，呼出的湿气喷就在他的太阳穴旁。

  
“你想被人听见吗？”埃尔文压着声音“那些其他的犯人们呢？你想让所有人都知道你正在被我干吗？”

  
利威尔缓慢地上下操弄着自己，身体因为快感而颤抖着，埃尔文正在将他带向欲望的顶端。这是一场他们都正深陷其中的游戏，不过就是这样罢了。利威尔因此笑了出来，有些微微的歇斯底里。

  
“你跟每一个被你上过的狱友都这么说吗？”

  
埃尔文看着他，像要看穿他的内心。两人之间的距离似乎更近了些，有什么东西变得不一样了。

  
“从没有过什么其他狱友，利威尔，只有你。”他看起来像认真的，那就是了，这再也不是他们共同参与的一场游戏了。

  
“我想要，”利威尔开口，再次将自己向埃尔文送去。“我想要你狠狠地干我，我想让所有人都听到，我想射。”

  
埃尔文显然没有预料到这个答案，没有想过利威尔会这么回答他。那么如他所愿，埃尔文开始了又一轮抽送，比之前更深，利威尔感觉自己就快要去了。

  
“好吧。”埃尔文加大了身下的力度，抵在他的耳边道“那就为我而射吧。”

  
利威尔没有压抑自己的呻吟，苍白的皮肤已经被染成了玫瑰色，呼喊着埃尔文的名字。高潮来临时他咬住了埃尔文的肩，整个身体都在随之颤抖，从喉咙里发出的声音含糊不清。他几乎是下意识地夹紧了后穴，引来了埃尔文的颤栗。

  
“天哪，利威尔。”埃尔文的动作就像是要把利威尔操进墙里。还因为高潮而没有缓过神来的利威尔并没有听清他靠在自己耳边的呢喃，虽然不过也都是些无意义的话语。就在埃尔文快要高潮前，利威尔觉得他似乎能分辨出埃尔文的低语了，是不停的重复着的： ** _别离开我，别离开我。_**

 

TBC


End file.
